Kissing Booth
by OneDayShipping
Summary: Yaoi aka slash content. Ashido has the spontaneous idea to set up a kissing booth, but she needs someone to be her partner. (I wanted this to be a Kirishima/Ashido fic, but I think it ended up being a Midoriya/Bakugou fic instead.)


**Notes**: Probably not a very original idea, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I felt like writing something short and silly. It's been a while since I posted anything, but that's what happens when you go through multiple life changes all at once.

Anyway, this is basically just a rough draft, so sorry if it's a jumbled mess.

Also, I wanted this to be a Kirishima/Ashido fic, but I think it ended up being a Midoriya/Bakugou fic instead.

* * *

**Kissing Booth**

"Most people set up a lemonade stand when they need quick money," Kirishima said. He and Ashido were sitting on a couch in the common room.

"It's not about money, silly. It's about having fun. And I think the best way for us to have fun is to set up this whole kissing booth thing," Ashido said, giggling almost maniacally.

"But aren't you worried about...oh, I don't know. Mineta?" Kirishima asked. "Sounds like he'd take advantage of something like that. Especially if all you have to do is pay money to get a kiss from you."

Ashido looked at Kirishima out of the corner of her eye. "I'd say that's a compliment if it weren't for the fact that we're talking about Mineta. But maybe someone could keep him busy while the kissing booth is up."

"No way. If he hears about it, he'll be the first in line no matter what," Kirishima said. "Maybe you shouldn't be the one in the booth."

"Yeah right. Mineta would take advantage of it no matter who's in there," Ashido said with a grin. "Buuuuuuuuuuuut it would be an easy way to get stacks of cash. He'd keep paying for kiss after kiss." Then she frowned. "That's not good, though. No one else would get a turn if that's the case."

Kirishima looked thoughtful.

"Anyway, I was thinking that Todoroki could be my partner. I'll bet all the girls would want a kiss from him. We'll make a fortune."

"Would Todoroki even go for something like that?"

"Only one way to find out. Wanna do me a favor?" Ashido asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

* * *

Kirishima sighed and knocked on Todoroki's door. "There's no way this guy is gonna agree to this," he muttered to himself.

The door opened and Todoroki stood staring blankly at the redhead. "Kirishima?"

"Hey! Mind if I come in?"

Todoroki stepped aside to let Kirishima in. "It's rare that you come to see me. As a matter of fact, you've never come to see me. What's this about?"

"Oh, nothing much really. I came to ask a favor," Kirishima said nervously.

The half hot, half cold user simply waited quietly for Kirishima to continue.

"Um, this is a little awkward, but Mina's planning for this little kissing booth thing and she wanted to know if you'd be her partner."

Todoroki looked confused. "What would this entail?"

Kirishima wasn't really sure what to say. He had no idea exactly what Ashido had in mind, but it seemed pretty self-explanatory. "Well, you'd sit in a booth and people would pay to kiss you."

"No, thank you," Todoroki said.

"Come on. It's for a good cause."

"And what cause is that?"

Kirishima thought for a minute. It was actually a good question. And the only thing he remembered Ashido saying about the event was 'It's about having fun'. He couldn't help shaking his head. She didn't really have a very good reason to do this besides breaking up the monotony of attending school. Though, technically there was no monotony in attending one of the most prestigious hero schools in the world.

And when he wasn't able to give Todoroki an answer in a timely manner, the taller teen spoke again. "No, thank you."

Before he knew it, Todoroki had guided him out of his dorm room and closed the door in his face. Great. Now Kirishima had to break the bad news to Ashido.

* * *

"He said no?!"

"Why are you surprised? That doesn't even sound like something he'd do," Kirishima told Ashido.

She pouted. "Well, now what? I can't do this thing without a partner."

"Here's a thought. Just don't do it."

"No. There's gotta be a way I can still do this. I just need another partner. Someone handsome and popular," Ashido said. She grinned. "How about Bakugou?"

Kirishima laughed out loud. "Bakugou?! No, no, no. He'd definitely never go for something like a kissing booth. What are you thinking?"

"Yeah. You're right. I have to find someone who'd have the right attitude about all this," Ashido said.

(Please don't say me. Please don't say me. Please don't say me,) Kirishima silently prayed.

"Oh! I know! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!" Ashido said, hopping to her feet. "It's perfect!"

(She's gonna say me. She's gonna say me. She's gonna say me,) Kirishima thought, squeezing his eyes shut in order to brace for the inevitable.

"Midoriya! He's super cute and super sweet. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to kiss him? He'll rake in the big bucks," Ashido said, sounding a little too overjoyed.

Kirishima looked confused. (She didn't say me,) he thought, a little more disappointed than he expected.

"He wouldn't say no, right? He's way too sweet to say no," Ashido said. She batted her eyelashes at the redhead once again. "Wanna do me another favor?"

* * *

Kirishima knocked on Midoriya's door and sighed. "How do I let myself get roped into these things?" he muttered to himself.

The door opened and Midoriya stood staring blankly at the redhead. "Kirishima?"

"Hey! Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Midoriya said, stepping aside to let Kirishima into his dorm room. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much really. I came to ask a favor," Kirishima said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um, this is a little awkward, but Mina's planning for this little kissing booth thing and she wanted to know if you'd be her partner."

Midoriya's face turned completely red and he looked away. "Wha-what?"

"She wants you to sit in a booth and get paid to be kissed," Kirishima clarified.

"No way! I-I can't do something like that! I've never even kissed anyone before!"

"Well, I don't think it's too serious. It's just for fun. Or at least that's what she said," Kirishima said.

"Then why didn't she ask someone else?"

"She did. She asked Todoroki. Then she was gonna ask Bakugou, but I told her that was a bad idea."

Midoriya looked confused. "You didn't tell her that the whole thing was a bad idea?"

Kirishima nodded. "I did tell her, but she's pretty insistent about it." He thought about how disappointed Ashido would be if he came back empty handed again and frowned to himself. "Please, Midoriya. It would make her so happy if she could do this. I'll owe you big time. We both will."

"Oh. Okay. But I don't see why she didn't pick someone else. I mean, she's already talked to you about it, so why not ask you to be her partner?"

Kirishima frowned again and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she didn't think I'd be very popular with the girls."

* * *

"Look who volunteered to be in your kissing booth!" Kirishima said, coming into the common room behind Midoriya. He put his hands on the shorter teen's shoulders.

Ashido hopped to her feet and grinned from ear to ear. "You'll do it?!"

Midoriya's cheeks turned pink, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Oh! You're a lifesaver! I thought I was gonna have to cancel my plans. I was so looking forward to this." She ran over and kissed Midoriya on the cheek. "Thank you!" She kissed Kirishima on the cheek as well. "And thank you! I never could've done this without you, Eijirou!" She pranced away, giggling all the while. "Now I just have to get some help from Yaomomo with setting everything up! Everyone will be so excited once they find out what I have planned!"

* * *

Ashido leaned close to Midoriya inside the little kissing booth they'd set up in the common room. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You're just getting some innocent little kisses. It's not a big deal."

"So...so, everyone in the dorm knows about this little kissing booth party?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup! Everyone was really excited about it. Well, all the girls were anyway. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they found out they'd have a chance to kiss you," Ashido said.

Midoriya blushed and looked away. "R-really? Um, Kirishima told me that you had him spread the news to the guys. I think he was a little disappointed that you didn't ask him to be your partner."

Ashido looked confused. "My partner? Eijirou? That would've made absolutely no sense whatsoever," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"What? Why? He's a lot more popular than I am."

"I don't know about that. Besides, the two people in the booth never get the chance to kiss each other," Ashido said matter-of-factly.

Confused Midoriya face.

"I wanted to have a chance to kiss Eijirou. That wouldn't have happened if he would've been in the booth with me."

The freckled teen gasped and looked surprised. "You like Kirishima!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh! Someone might hear you."

Midoriya looked out at the empty common room, then back at Ashido. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Anyway, I just wanted to try kissing him. And if he liked it, I'd see if we could get something going."

"Is that what this whole kissing booth thing is about? You know, there are easier ways to get a kiss out of a person. And it wouldn't involve potentially kissing the entire population of Class 1-A."

Ashido smiled. "You think all of 1-A would be interested in kissing me?"

"That's not my point. You should've taken him aside and talked to him privately. This kissing booth might cause complications."

"Nope. I like this idea better. I don't wanna embarrass myself by talking to him about this before I know how he feels. Besides, Yaomomo thought it was a good idea. She's super smart, so she's probably got a handle on things like this." Ashido looked around to see if any customers were lining up, but the place was still empty. "What's going on? I told all the girls about the kissing booth. Is it possible that I was wrong? I was just sure that every girl in our class would want a chance to get a little smooch from you."

Midoriya blushed. "Wha-what?"

"Oh, come on. You have to know how cute you are."

"C-cute?"

"Of course! You know that, right? Of course you do. How could you not know? You're as cute as a flute and just as noisy."

"What?"

Ashido ignored his question. "But I still don't get why none of the girls are here yet. And I was sure that some of the guys would be here by now too. Should we go see what's keeping them?"

"N-no. I'm sure they'll be here any minute," Midoriya said.

* * *

Kirishima was walking toward the common room with a guilty conscious. He hadn't told any of the guys about the kissing booth. It was only for fear that Mineta would find out. Yeah, that was it. Kaminari would've been sure to spread the news to Mineta and the little perv would've taken full advantage of the situation. So, to be safe he didn't tell any of the guys about it.

Unfortunately, there was a racket in the entrance to the common room. All the girls in their class, minus Ashido, were standing there being blocked in by none other than Bakugou.

"What's going on?" Kirishima asked.

"This guy heard us talking about the kissing booth in the common room and now he won't let us go out there," a suspended set of clothes complained. It was obviously Hagakure.

"Yeah. Normally, he doesn't care what we're doing, but he—" Jirou began.

She was cut off by Bakugou. "I don't care what you idiots are up to. Just go do it someplace else," the blond snarled. But when he spotted Uraraka counting change, his palms began to crackle with mini explosions.

"Bakugou, calm down. What's your problem? These girls are just trying to have fun. Besides, the common room's already set up. Those two are probably down there waiting," Kirishima said.

"Two?" Bakugou asked.

"Yeah. Ashido's there with Midoriya," Uraraka mumbled, still counting her money.

Bakugou growled. "Kirishima, don't let any one of them get past you." With that, he practically rocketed into the common room.

"What was his deal?" Jirou asked.

"I have no idea," Kirishima said with a sigh.

* * *

Ashido sighed and hung her head. "I guess this was a bad idea after all. Seems like no one's coming."

"Maybe it's for the best. I didn't want my first kiss to be paid for. And you should talk to Kirishima instead of doing all this," Midoriya said.

"Maybe you're right. I thought we'd get at least a few customers, though. If no one else, Mineta would've been here."

"Now that you mention it, I'm a little surprised about that too."

Bakugou suddenly appeared before them looking as angry as ever.

Ashido let out a surprised squeak while Midoriya smiled.

"Oh, hey, Kacchan," the freckled boy said. He turned to Ashido. "Looks like you finally have a customer."

Without saying a word, Bakugou angrily fished a bunch of money out of his pocket and angrily slammed it down in front of Ashido.

The horned student looked confused. "Bakugou, what is—"

But before she could finish talking Bakugou angrily opened the door to the booth, angrily grabbed Midoriya's hand and angrily started marching away with him. Poor Midoriya was speechless. And as the blond was walking past Kirishima and the group of girls, he said, "Now you can all go do whatever you want."

All any one of them could do was watch Bakugou and Midoriya make their way to the elevator, Midoriya letting out nothing but confused sputtering and Bakugou telling him to shut up.

"Does this mean the kissing booth is closed?" Ashido whined from the little structure in the common room.

"Maybe not," Uraraka said, hooking her arm in Kirishima's. She gave him a knowing look.

"Good idea, ribbit," Asui said, hooking her arm in Kirishima's other arm.

Before Kirishima was able to object, the girls led him to Ashido's kissing booth and shoved him inside.

"Now you have a new partner, Ashido!" Hagakure said happily.

Ashido frowned. "Oh. I guess that'll be okay."

Kirishima laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "If you don't want me to be your partner, it's okay. I didn't really wanna be involved in any of this."

The redhead didn't notice that Yaoyorozu had huddled the girls together and started whispering to them.

"Well, I didn't really want you to be involved in any of this," Ashido told him. Unlike Kirishima, she was watching the girls. The group had started heading toward the elevator and had started giggling among themselves.

"I should probably come clean about something," Kirishima spoke up. "I never told any of the guys about your kissing booth."

"You didn't? Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't want Mineta to find out about it," he said quietly.

Ashido giggled to herself. "Then why didn't you just tell them not to tell Mineta?"

Kirishima thought for a moment. "I don't know?"

"You're so silly, Eijirou. Anyway, while we're coming clean about things, maybe I should come clean about something too. The reason I made up this whole kissing booth thing was because...," Ashido began. But there was a long pause and she couldn't seem to say what she wanted to say. "Um, well..."

"Because you wanted to have fun, right?" Kirishima asked.

Ashido never saw herself as bashful by any means, yet for some reason she could feel her face become warm and she couldn't seem to look at Kirishima.

"Mina?"

So, instead of saying what she wanted to say, she leaned closer to the redhead and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Kirishima simply sat there, eyes wide in surprise.

And after a minute of total silence, Ashido let out a sigh. "That. I wanted to do that. I wanted you to get in line and pay for a kiss without having you find out that that's what I wanted. And I was willing to kiss the entire population of Class 1-A to have it." She sighed again and shrugged. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

It took a moment for Kirishima to respond. "Sorry. I'm still trying to figure out what just happened."

Ashido giggled. "Silly, silly Eijirou." She leaned close and kissed him again, this time lingering a little longer. And this time Kirishima had the presence of mind to respond.

* * *

"Kacchan, what are you doing? Stop pulling me all over the dorm," Midoriya said, yet he wasn't putting up any resistance.

"How stupid are you, Nerdface?" Bakugou practically growled as he dragged the green-haired teen toward his room. He opened the door and pushed Midoriya inside. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I was helping Ashido. That's what heroes do, you know. They help people," Midoriya said as he watched Bakugou close and lock his door.

"You were about to kiss a bunch of girls for money. That's one step away from prostitution. Years down the line when you become a pro hero, someone could easily dig up that kind of information and get you into a lot of trouble," Bakugou said. "You really gotta think more about your reputation, dumb Deku."

Midoriya looked surprised. "You...you did all that to protect me?"

"Of course not, stupid! I did it for me. Sure, I'd get stronger without having you around, but having a little competition pushes you past limits you'd put on yourself," Bakugou said. "If you're spending all your time worrying about your reputation, you won't be much competition. And if you're not much competition, it'll make me weaker. I can't have that. So, keep your head in the game. Focus on what's important. And don't go doing dumb shit that might indirectly effect me."

"Wow. It's super selfish, but Kacchan's really thought this through," Midoriya said out loud to himself.

"Of course I've thought it through. You're not the only one who thinks about stuff, you know," Bakugou said. He turned his back to Midoriya and cleared his throat. "It would've been your first kiss too. You don't want some weird person to be your first kiss just for money."

Midoriya blushed. "A-actually, Ashido kissed me after I told her I'd be her partner."

"SHE WHAT?!" Bakugou yelled, his palms letting off explosions.

"Wh-why—?" Midoriya began.

"RACOON EYES!" Bakugou yelled, blasting his way toward the common room.

"What's he so upset about?" Midoriya muttered to himself. Then he looked around the blond's room and frowned. "Why did he leave me in his room alone? Kacchan!" He jogged after his childhood friend.

* * *

After several long kisses, Kirishima decided that he should at least touch Ashido. Some part of her body that wasn't too vulgar. Maybe her shoulder. Unfortunately as soon as he moved his hand closer to her, he began hearing explosions and unintelligible yelling.

"Is that Bakugou?" Ashido asked. Then she shook her head and giggled. "Of course it's Bakugou. Who else combines yelling with explosions?"

"I'm gonna kill you, you horny, pink thief!" Bakugou's voice rang out, drawing ever nearer.

"Me? What did I do?" Ashido asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think this little wooden booth is gonna protect you. I'll hold him off and you head to your room. He wouldn't dare go to the girls' wing of the dorm," Kirishima said.

"Oh, Eijirou. You're so brave," Ashido said with a little smile. She gave him one last quick peck on the lips. "Be careful." And with that, she used her quirk to help speed her escape.

Kirishima stopped Bakugou in his tracks. "Bakugou, what's the problem?"

"None of your business, Kirishima. Get outta my way," Bakugou said calmly. It was a dramatic change from his earlier yelling and charging full speed ahead.

"Come on, Bro. Talk to me. Why are you threatening to kill Mina?"

"I said it's none of your business." Bakugou looked around to see where Ashido had gone and he narrowed his eyes at the trail of acid leading to the girls' side of the dorm.

"You called her a thief. What is it you think she stole?"

Midoriya finally caught up with Bakugou and frowned. "I don't get why you're so upset, Kacchan. It was just a kiss on the cheek. I doubt that something like that would be scandal worthy."

Kirishima was utterly confused.

"Dammit, Deku! Who told you to follow me? I'm not done with you, so just go back to my room. I'll be up in a minute," Bakugou told the freckled teen.

Midoriya was confused yet again. "But you came rushing down here like you wanted to hurt someone. Namely Ashido."

"Just go back, you little shit!"

"No hurting people," Midoriya warned.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Now get outta here."

"O-okay, Kacchan."

As Midoriya disappeared, Bakugou turned to Kirishima. "When Racoon Eyes comes back, you better let me know."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and say no to that," the redhead said. "I still don't know what you're so mad about."

"Because I don't pay good money for second-hand merchandise."

* * *

**Notes**: And after that speech about prostitution, Bakugou's taking advantage of it.

Alright, that's all. It was stupid, I know. It ended in a stupid spot, I know. But I had to get it out of my system and I had to post it. Okay, I didn't HAVE to post it, but I did anyway.


End file.
